


sugar, sweetie, honeybun

by coldguts



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Childhood Friends, F/F, Fluff, Found Family, Getting Together, not sure what to tag this as lol its just gay rambles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:15:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26014864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldguts/pseuds/coldguts
Summary: Constance lets in the light.
Relationships: Mercedes von Martritz/Constance von Nuvelle
Kudos: 12





	sugar, sweetie, honeybun

**Author's Note:**

> A little oneshot i felt randomly compelled to write. Apologies for quality, I'm not a very experienced writer. I just love these two a lot and wish that there were more fics featuring them!
> 
> Constance and Mercedes have such a beautiful, close relationship, and it makes me so mad the way they decided on their usual cop-out of "oh, these 2 women dedicate their lives to being beside each other? they must be akin to sisters!" so this was just my attempt to rectify it. 
> 
> The gay rambles tag is probably the most accurate, as thats exactly what this is.

It was peculiar how things could turn out so different, and yet still be exactly the same at heart.

The war was over, and the world had been turned on its head. Nothing would ever be precisely the same now that Fodlan belonged to Emperor Edelgard, almost certainly for the better. And yet, the birds still sang every morning, just as they used to. The seasons still changed, just as they used to. The people of Garreg Mach still laughed during mealtimes, and cajoled in the halls when there were more important tasks to be done, just as they always had.

And in the ultimate return to one’s roots, Mercedes von Martritz stood once again by Constance von Nuvelle’s side.

When she had descended into the Abyss in the first place and joined the ranks of the Ashen Wolves, it wasn’t with any expectation that she would come to possess something akin to a “family” ever again. In fact, after the Tragedy, it was almost more painful to allow herself hope than to just buckle down, to accept that rebuilding her house was her task and hers alone, and keep her gaze pointed directly at the future.

Meeting Mercedes again hadn’t factored into any of her carefully written plans.

Constance supposed she would remember the day they were reunited until death forced them apart. An accidental brush in the halls leading to realization and a tearful embrace, her dark world had been blessed with a little bit of sunlight that day.

Sunlight that still shone through her now, every time she was granted the privilege of watching the other girl smile.

It was that exact smile she was entranced within the confines of now, as they both sat under the shade of a large oak tree, remains of a picnic spread out in front of them on a hill adjacent to the one the cathedral sat on that they had laid claim to afternoon. The sun had begun to set merely minutes ago, and Constance smiled back absentmindedly as the world around her grew warmer in tone.

“What is it, Constance?”

The older girl was sitting upright, legs tucked beneath her, and from Constance’s lower angle, leaning on her side and elbow, the sun was positioned directly behind Mercedes’ head, rays emanating around her like a halo.

“Do you remember how things were just a few years ago, when the very mention of sunlight would make the hairs on my arms stand up straight? And now, though it may be rare on occasion, I’m able to spend such wonderful afternoons right next to it, albeit in the shade. No magic needed.”

Mercedes’ eyes crinkled and she offered another smile, like a beam shooting out and hitting Constance square in the chest. 

“You’ve come a long way, my dear friend.”

“Well I do believe it’s only because of _you_ that I have gotten here.”

Merecedes reached a hand out, placing it gently over the other girls. There it was, that tingle that spread throughout Constance every time they touched.

“I think you’re simply stronger than you think. You always have been, ever since we were little.” A wink.

Constance knew very well the strange space her mind occupied, teetering between overzealous confidence in herself, and existential dread and insecurity. But in this case, it wasn’t that. The warmth in her chest was enough to prove it.

“Mercedes, you work with Manuela often in the medical quarters, do you not?”

“Yes, I do quite a bit these days.”

“Are you familiar with exposure therapy?”

The other girls’ lips' pursed as she looked up, thinking hard for a moment. “I’m sorry, I don’t believe I am.”

Constance pushed herself up so she was sitting upright on the blanket now, arms wrapping around her knees, now at eye level with Mercedes.

“I read about it in an old book years ago, in the old School of Sorcery library. I believe it said that if you expose yourself to what you fear in a safe environment, you’ll slowly become more accustomed to it. Every time you face it, it becomes a little easier.”

A slightly confused frown as Mercedes turned the explanation over in her head. “But I don’t remember you ever facing your fear of sunlight head-on like that. I’m sure you would have told me if you were intending to work on it.”

A warm summer breeze passed by, and Constance chuckled as Merecedes' beret was blown askew on her head, long veil billowing out behind them. 

“You’re missing an important piece of the puzzle. Think!” she smiled, bumping her knees into the other girls’.

“Oh dear… Was it during the early mornings? I know I have an awful habit of sleeping in on days without morning prayers, if I had known you’d been up all this time in need of assistance, I would have certainly-”

She was interrupted this time with a full laugh from Constance, head tilted back and hand brought up to her face, before she shifted herself closer to rest her head on Mercedes’ shoulder.

“The sun is you, Mercedes. You were always a little too bright for me to look at head-on, but I think my eyes are finally adjusting.”

“…Oh.”

They sat like that for a several moments, both of their gazes pointed towards the view spread before them, of forests, and mountains, and plains, and the monastery that had become more of a home to them than they had ever imagined. Though most of Constance’s thoughts, she would admit, were focused squarely on the heat emanating onto her cheek from its shoulder perch.

It was Mercedes that broke the silence.

“My sweet Constance, may I ask you something?”

“Anything, Mercedes! You know that.”

Another short pause, as Mercedes seemed to gather her thoughts.

“Where will you go now that the war is over?”

Hm. That wasn’t where she thought that query was going to go, as Constance supposed the answer was quite obvious. 

“Why I’ll return to Nuvelle’s former territory. With the reinforcements Her Majesty has promised, I believe we’re just a hop and a skip away from bringing its name to new heights of glory!”

An unexpectedly tense pause followed. “Ah. That is what I expected.” Was that.. a hint of melancholy in Mercedes’ voice?

She lifted herself back up to look the other girl directly in the eye, purposefully injecting a determined look in her gaze.

“I have not forgotten about my promise to you in regard to House Martritz, my dear friend. As House Nuvelle rises once more, so will House Martritz! I swear to you, together, our glory will ring out across Fodlan, as we prove what master spellcraft can do for the people, to-”

“Constance, please.”

She was cut off by a voice softer than before, as Mercedes averted her gaze. 

The look upon her face was one Constance had only seen on occasions few and far between, the light in her features she had become accustomed now absent. It was a look she only allowed herself to sport when she thought no one was looking, when she was thinking too deeply into her own past and didn't feel the obligation to look strong for everyone else. Usually so steadfast, smiling even in spite of the tragedies she had faced, Constance was almost spooked by the show of emotion, enthusiasm draining from her own features as well.

“Mercedes. I-I do apologize, I didn’t mean to remind you of anything sour, I thought that as I have spoken about this often, that it was-”

“Oh, goodness, don’t feel bad. You did absolutely nothing wrong. You know I’m always in awe of your bold dreams.” A weak smile.

“Please, Mercedes. Clearly something has made you unhappy. You listen to me rag on about my own problems day in and day out. You know I will always be here to do the same for you.”

“Hmmmm.” Mercedes tilted her head out, gaze pointed towards the horizon. “But that’s exactly it. That can’t be true forever, can it? When we were little, you were so precious to me.” A more genuine smile this time, as she took Constance’s hand between her own. “And then I lost you. I was lucky enough to find you once more, but life will sweep us away from each other again, won’t it?”

Her hand felt hot within the warmth of the other girl’s, and she felt an inevitable flush creeping across her cheeks. “M…Mercedes. It doesn’t have to be that way. Our houses can stand in allyship, can’t they?”

“I…” Mercedes closed her eyes, drawing in a deep breath of the fresh mountain air, and rubbing her thumb lightly along Constance’s wrist.

The air felt stiller than before. Almost perfectly at peace, but as if it was being held back from that perfection by things still yet to be said.

“I'm not entirely sure how to say this, dear Constance. You always seem so excited when you talk of reviving my own house alongside yours, but…”

Constance unwittingly let her brows furrow together. “Is that not what you desire? Please excuse me if I’ve been wrong this whole time, but I only thought it was what would make you happy. If there’s something else on your mind, you know I’d do anything to help you achieve it.”

“What if… I’d rather see to House Nuvelle’s restoration myself? What if I came with you?”

And in that moment, Constance was sure her heart stopped beating. 

That was the only explanation for the giddy numbness that filled her body all at once, the sudden ringing in her ears was surely an inner alarm, sounding that all processing power inside had somehow been shut down. She snapped up her gaze to meet Mercedes’, bringing up her free hand to rest on top of the already shaky pile.

“You cannot mean that. Why, what would someone as bright as you want with someone like _me?_ Goodness, my dear Mercedes, you could have the world!”

The flush had spread throughout her whole body now, as she felt even the tips of her ears burn with heat.

Mercedes shifted the grip of their hands so that instead of laying on top of each other, their fingers were laced.

“You and Emile are the closest thing I have left to a family. I…I don’t see a reason to not take the journey into the new world with the one I hold dearest. My sweet Constance, do you understand me?” Her downturned eyes shone in light of the sun now sitting just on top of the horizon, a red light washing over the scene.

“I-I..” Constance’s voice wavered, and she swallowed to steady it. “I think I do, Mercedes. Although I never could have conjured in my wildest dreams that you’d feel this way about someone like me. I would never even have allowed such a thought to cross my mind!”

Mercedes gave their intertwined hands a light squeeze. “Then why do you look so fearful?”

“Fearful?” She let out a light laugh. “Why, it’s more akin to the feeling I get when Hapi feeds me too many pastries in one sitting. As if all that sugar has made its way to my brain all at once! Oh, Mercedes!”

She pulled her hands free and before Mercedes could blink, Constance had thrown herself at her in an embrace, arms wrapped around her and face buried deep into her chest. She put out a hand to steady herself lest they both fall over into the grass, but after a moment, let it free, and down they went, Constance’s golden hair spilling over the both of them.

In that moment, staring up at her, Mercedes realized that they had fallen out of the shade of the tree, as a rare wash of deep sunlight illuminated the younger girl’s face, the last few rays of the day swallowing the usual dark shadows cast upon her features.

“Constance. My dear, beautiful, Constance.” She sighed, as Constance pulled back and propped herself up on her elbow over top of her, her hand reaching up to twirl itself around one of the other girl’s purple strands.

As the sun was set to soon move beneath the horizon and the faint half-moon became the most note-worthy feature in the sky, Constance looked up at the world darkening around them.

“Shall we start to make our way back to the monastery, Mercie? It’s at least a twenty minute walk, and I know you’re not as keen on being out in the dark as I am.”

A soft laugh rang out, as if what had just been said was the most preposterous statement ever made. “But if I’m with you, how can it ever be dark? You’re just as much my light as I am yours.”

And so, Mercedes pulled Constance back down onto the grass with her and as the stars became visible one-by-one, Constance recounted the tales of the constellations, and Mercedes told her myths of the Goddess, and when the pair finally did return to the halls of Garreg Mach, it was covered in grass stains, as the light of the new dawn threatened to peek out from beyond the trees.

Things were more different than they could have ever imagined, returning, and yet, exactly the same. The dew formed on the grass in the early morning , just as it always would. The smell of pastries wafted from the dining hall as the day broke, just as it always would. And Constance von Nuvelle and Mercedes von Matritz had each other, just as they always would.

————

_Mercedes, Benevolent Soul + Constance, Scion of Nuvelle_

_After the war, Constance and Mercedes travelled together to the school of sorcery in Fhirdiad. There, they immersed themselves in magical research, and with the help of their friends and the school’s resources, made one astounding discovery after another. Their considerable achievements led to the revitalization of House Nuvelle, where the pair retired soon thereafter. There, Mercedes took in and raised children who had lost their families in the war, regardless of their blood and circumstances of birth, while Constance made certain that House Nuvelle would be valued as the leader in magical research and development for generations to come._

_As time wore on, the pair appeared to be more like family than friends. It is said that they each became the person that the other loved most._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading if you made it to the end!
> 
> The ending is a mix of their paired ending, their solo endings, and a little dash of "explicitly romantic"


End file.
